


Dawn to Dusk

by Girl20091234



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Evil Rapunzel (Disney), Mental Breakdown, Varian is old enough to be with Casandra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl20091234/pseuds/Girl20091234
Summary: In this AU, Rapunzel is not as passive as she is in canon. She holds a grudge and is continuosly haunted by it. One week after her travelling crew returned to Corona, she is informed about the ghost of Old Lady Gothel. She is then scared emotionally by Casandra and physically by Zahn Tiri. With each drop of her blood, she drops deeper into the darkness, and Corona closer to destruction.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. A Dark Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yo peeps. I just got this account and I've already posted three stories. This one is the coolest or maybe The Very Different World one. Just read, please. P.S, in the week they've been here, they fixed the King and Queen.

Rapunzel slowly awoke from her slumber. She yawned then rubbed her eyes vigorously. She got out of her bed and walked like a zombie towards the window. It was still dark outside as she let the cool air rush against her face. She turned around and headed for the door. 

It opened with a creak. She loved that creak. She walked through the hallway as she made her way to her destination, the throne room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into the room. The big hole, left from her fight with Varian a week ago, was rushing in air. It was so cold, but she didn’t shiver. There was no emotion on her face. That had been happening lately. She had lost herself the minute she lost Casandra. She walked towards her own…um… her father’s throne. She sat idly on it, the words ‘Take it by force. It’s yours. Make it yours permanently.’ echoing through her head. She laughed a blood curdling laugh. A laugh that even her at her darkest moment wouldn’t laugh. It was evil. Something that she described herself as so many times in her head. The laughing got louder and louder and louder.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel awoke in a hot sweat. “No, no, no, no, no!” she screamed she jumped out of bed and landing the floor. “It’s not real! You…You’re not like that! You…You’re sane!”

Eugene crashed into her room. He was tailed by the King and Queen, who were extremely worried, but as soon as all three entered, the screaming stopped. 

Rapunzel got up and turned around. She was biting her lip. This was just another one of her mental Breakdowns.

“Blondie, are you…” started Eugene, but he was cut of by a cracked voice.

“I’m f-fine. I n-need some f-fresh air. I-I’ll get ch-changed t-then h-head out.” Rapunzel said, her hair getting stuck in her tears.

“Come on Eugene,” said Arianna. “she wants to be alone.”

As soon as they left, Rapunzel’s face changed. Went from timid to angry in seconds. She was angry at the world for making he this way. She was angry at her mind for making her have these terrible breakdowns. And most importantly herself for thinking of those things. Kill her parents? Hah. If she weren’t sane, maybe she would, but she is sane, and would never do that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The entire Tale of Two Sisters episode)

Rapunzel stood there, angry. How could Casandra be the angry one. She had had her entire life stripped from her. What exactly did she take away from her? Being imprisoned in a tower for eighteen years? Having to be rescued by a cocky theif who was on the run. Don’t even say being a princess. Now that she would understand but being a maid in your own home isn’t something that Cassandra would’ve wanted to be her life.

“What a shame, dear.” Came a sickly-sweet voice from behind her. “I thought that you two would hit it off again, but alas.”

“Who are you?” asked Rapunzel, not even looking to see who was talking behind her. 

“Just the person that’s here to bring Corona to its knees and you to help do it.” the ladies voice smirked. 

“Not being all ‘I’m a friend’ with me like you did with her, now are you?” Rapunzel replied emotionlessly, still looking forwards.

“You’re already broken, my dear. Plus, it will be fun seeing you suffer.” said the lady as she pulled a shard of glass with a sparkly substance out of thin air. Sadly, due to the fact she was looking forward, Rapunzel didn’t see it.

“What is that supposed to AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” screamed Rapunzel, squeezing her newly cut wrist towards her.

“Ten drops till the end comes for you. Ten weeks till I win.” the lady laughed. In a flash, the being disappeared, leaving an injured Rapunzel alone with her wound.

The cut suddenly turned black and a drop of black blood came from the beginning of the cut, near her wrist, all the way down to the middle of her forearm, the end of the cut. The drop then landed on Pascal, who was placed in the drop zone. He shook it off, but before that, his natural colour changed from green to black.

Rapunzel got up. This injury had hurt more than her usual ones. Then she felt something. More like didn’t feel something. She had been feeling pity about Casandra’s life with her anger a second ago. Where did it it go. Not only that her brain wouldn’t let her pity her Chameleons dislike in it's change of colour, which is new since she always pities him when that happens. What was going on here. She didn’t know. But she did know that she was going to find out, one way or the other. She quicly covered the injury up and started her journey back to the city.


	2. As Gold Turns To Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup peeps, I hope you like this. I'm not taking a break from the Ladybug fic, I'm just re thinking my dinamic. Thank goodness I'm just in the second chapter and not the tenth. Please, for the sake of me writing, check out my A Very Different World fic. It's the core for my future crossover series and a heck load of cameos.

Rapunzel walked groggily towards the throne room. Her hand was covered so painfully, that she couldn’t feel anything with it. Except the pain of course.

(Flashback)

It had become noticeably clear to her that the events of yesterday were not another one of her breakdowns. She had gone to sleep and awoke with a black cut on her right forearm. She attempted to touch it, but that action was met with the counter action of a sensational pain. She had awoken in the middle of the night, and not in the mood for painting, she took up a brush and attempted to brush her hair. She lit a few candles and took up the ends of her hair, only to find that sections of it were black. She muffled a terrified scream and got up and started pacing till the first rays of sunlight.

As soon as light seeped into her room, she sat down on the floor and checked the hair again.

“Yup,” she growl-mumbled under her breath. “still black. If I ever see or hear another creepy lady. Oh, I’mma get blood on my hands.”

She shook her head. She was going mad. She sat down till she thought it was time to leave for an early morning meeting. (Comment if you know what that is called. I don’t wanna go back and watch the show.) 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback End)

The throne room doors were opened slowly by two guards, two guards she always scoffes at, wondering what their job was. It had become a habit. She hated every one of the guards, even before the caravan trip. They had continuously followed her around. The outside of her tower had seemed to become a prison, just like the tower itself.

As she walked in, she was met with a short line of people. Well, of course she was. People were still recovering from the darn takeover that happened. Plus, there was a gigantic hole in the side of the throne room.

She smiled at the destruction. Not a smile that others would see as a comforting, sweet smile, a smile that only she knew of. She was truly twisted. She knew that. It was something she reflected n in the tower, after all the thoughts of killing of Gothel and leaving. It was something that grew after leaving the tower and entering a larger jail cell. That was when her breakdowns got worse, and if you dare cross her in the middle of a breakdown, just say your prayers, and hope you can outrun a crazy magical princess with a frying pan and an axe.

“Rapunzel?” came her Mother, worrying about why the girl seemed so intrigued by a hole in the wall, at the same time calling her over.

The girl in question walked over to her throne and sat down. With her back facing the King and Queen, they could see the black locks creep up and out of her roots, and down the length of her tied hair. They gave a gasp, wondering how it would look like if she put it out straight.

Rapunzel had practice for keeping her deadly urges to herself, but today was terrible. She went into the darkest depths of issues and found the darkest ways to fix them. She had to stop herself before saying things like ‘cut their bodies into bits and bathe in their blood.’. She cursed that lady and the cut. She was losing it. She hated that riddle speaking lady.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her parents cornered her at the end of the meeting. She was walking out while biting into an apple.

“Rapunzel,” said Fredrick in a worried-angry voice. “Your hair changed colours. Again. What happened yesterday.”

The girl in question looked him up and down. She was thinking of an answer while attempting to find the best route out to look like she was going through something. She pulled on her arm long gloves thinking she should make gloves that would let her scar breath.

“First of all, my hair didn’t change colours, it just got a few dyed pieces.” said the princess, as her parents stared at her, unbelievingly. “Second of all, my hair didn’t change colour, the hair that I used to have came back. And third of all, it doesn’t matter what happened yesterday. You know why? It’s because I. Do not. Freaking. Care.”

The King and Queen watched as their daughter took a bite of her apple, spun around on her bare heel, and walked away. They were devastated, at the same time worried, but none of the three, or the rest of the people there noticed a little blue lady, sitting carefully on Rapunzel’s throne, looking on at the action, smiling.

“This girl really is something else.” she laughed quietly before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, peeps, I got something to say. I'm not thirteen, or older. Before you report me, neither is my brother. Don't report either of us. My older cousin, who is a boy, made my brothers account, then I asked him to make one more. (I named it, Ofc.) They are his accounts, but he's a terrible writer, so he gave it to my brother and me. The same thing with all our accounts. I'm below thirteen. Sorry if you don't want to bookmark my books for this. And I will, eventually, look at all comments left for my books.  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234


	3. Eugene to the Rescue (Maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead. People. I am alive and well. Yeesh.

Rapunzel sat on her bed uncomfortably. They had locked her up and barred the windows. Again. They told her it was for her own safety and that this was the best thing for her.

She really wanted to hit someone with a frying pan. They locked her up ‘cause they’re worried she’s changing. For the sake of the stars people, get a life.

Then there was a knock on her door. An actual real person knocking on her door. She put on the gloves she had sewed for herself, took her frying pan and said the words, “Come in.”. She was ready to get rid of her oppressors once and for all.

But instead of the King and/or Queen, it was Eugene. She hugged him with all her might. She didn’t care if she was dressed as some type of barbaric rage Queen, and he was dressed as a guy who lived at the North Pole, she just hugged him.

“Hey Blondie,” he said to his girlfriend. “I’m back from the trip early. They told me you’ve been in her for a week. That’s simply wrong.”

She had been in there for a week. Her cut had bled too. She felt an agonising pain. Her wrist felt numb and she screamed. No one heard, and no one cared if they did. 

“Eugene,” she managed to get out. “they put me in here and didn’t look back. They said I was a danger to everyone around me. Am I deadly?”

He gave me a smile and shook his head. He took me by the wrist and locked the door. Then he got on one knee and said to me, “Rapunzel, you’re the best person in the world. I love your quirkiness and your attitude will you make me happiest man in the world and marry me.”

“No! I’m not ready yet!” screamed Rapunzel, almost immediately. The guards at her door rushed in to stop her from hurting him, but she attacked them. She couldn’t let herself bleed two times in one week. She ran to the throne and looked around for something to help.

“Varian,” she screamed at the guy. “I’m in trouble. The guards are after me. Help!” 

Varian sprung into action and opened the secret tunnels that were available via the thrones. Rapunzel hid while the guards searched for her.

“Well, well, well,” whispered Zhan Tiri. “This girl holds a strong hold over a select few of this kingdom’s people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo peeps, been really busy. I have Cambridge checkpoint coming up in May and I just found out I passed all the Common Entrances I did. (The sum of them being two exams.)  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234


	4. You Messed With Me On The Wrong Day, Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. AM. NOT. FREAKING. DEAD. PEOPLE. This is when the actual Mental Breakdown happens. This is an extract. Thing is coming out tomorrow.

She sat on her bed; another terrifying piece of artistry done. This one was of her parents falling off a cliff. How she wanted that to happen.

Her parents had put her back with her guards. Boring. She had realized something, though. While hiding, another drop of blood appeared. It was strange. She was really stressed. So, it happened week by week and only when she was stressed. Good to know. 

She got up from her bed and started another piece. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually had to shorten this. This is a blooper.  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234.

**Author's Note:**

> What is wrong with me and my love for good characters turned evil. Help me. Seriously. Get help for me. I need it. And the Castle staff is used to her mental breakdowns. She had them before the Caravan trip. What a loud room mate. Also realised that the first chapter for A very Different Wold is the longest first chapter I can do. Maybe I can try and beat that with a Carmen Sandiego fic. If you want that, give me a kudos and a hit/like. (Whatever floats your boat.)  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234


End file.
